Te hecho de menos
by silverstar666
Summary: Los recuerdos de un Shaoran, adulto y casado, en pensar en una persona especial...


Te hecho de menos

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya??... una semana? Dos? Mmm... no lo sabía... pero se le había hecho eterno... era muy duro no tenerla al lado, con su boca, sus labios, su sonrisa, sus ojos... esos que lo habían mirado tantas veces, que le hacían parecer que estaba en el cielo, que brillaban como dos estrellas en su pálida piel. 

Quisiera ser el dueño,

del pacto de tu boca

quisiera ser el verbo al que no invitas

a la fiesta de tu voz

Tan poco tiempo, y a él le había parecido una eternidad. Sabía que la volvería a ver... de eso estaba seguro, como también sabía que faltaba muy poco para el feliz reencuentro. Cada dos días se llamaban, intentando aguantar el poco tiempo que permanecerían separados. Era duro, pero sabía que debía continuar con sus asuntos en el concilio, era muy importante allí, para no decir el que más. No podía evitar sus obligaciones en el consejo, pero tampoco la podía ni quería olvidar a ella. 

Mirando por la ventana de nuevo, pensando en ella y en como fue la segunda vez que se vieron desde que él se había ido. 

Te has preguntado alguna vez,

di la verdad si siente el viento,

debajo de tu ropa

cuando te bañas en el mar desnuda

y te acaricia el cuerpo,

en la fiesta de tu piel

Había bajado del avión con muchas prisas, como mas rápido llegara a Tomoeda, mas tiempo la podría ver y disfrutar de su presencia. Entonces aun eran unos simples niños de 15 años, pero era la segunda vez que se veían después de que él se fuera a su país natal. 

Había llegado a su antiguo departamento, aunque por el tiempo que debía pasar en la ciudad, no llevaba mucho equipaje. Solo había viajado hasta Japón para verla (claro está) y para darle su regalo de cumpleaños, que resultaba ser el día siguiente, y luego debería volver. Aunque empezaba a oscurecer, salió en dirección a la casa de la chica, no podía aguantar, necesitaba verla de nuevo. 

Dio un pequeño rodeo, pasó por el santuario de Tsukimine. El atardecer ya un poco avanzado, con sus rojos reflejos en el cielo, el aroma a primavera, los pétalos de sakura lo invadían todo, eso le hacía recordar a ella. No esperaba ver a alguien allí a aquellas horas.

Se sentirá la sal,

las olas,

sentirá la arena

me da pena...

Pero allí estaba ella, de pie, con la cabeza levantada, mirando el árbol de sakura, los pétalos caían suavemente con la brisa que soplaba. Estaba preciosa, con un sencillo vestido azul, que marcaba sus delicadas curvas de juventud. El pelo largo hasta media espalda, caía delicadamente como una cascada de hilos de oro. 

No podía dejar de mirarla, ni tampoco decir nada, no podía, no se atrevía. Sentía latir su corazón cada vez más rápido, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho sin decirle cuanto la quería, que la echaba de menos, ni tampoco podría resistir sin llevarse un beso, de esos labios que tantas veces le habían dedicado sonrisas. 

De repente ella bajó la cabeza, era como si se hubiera dado cuenta que él estaba allí, aunque había intentado ocultar su presencia para darle una verdadera sorpresa, el que se la había llevado era él. Como a cámara lenta se giró, con los ojos entrecerrados, su pelo igual que su vestido ondeaba con la brisa vespertina. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con un chico que la miraba con insistencia. Ninguno de los dos se movió lo mas mínimo. Pasaron unos minutos eternos. Él creyó que ya no podía aguantar mas, dio un paso, luego otro, pero muy lentamente, como si solo él se pudiera mover. Llegó delante de la chica y sin previo aviso la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella aun no reaccionaba. "Te he echado de menos" fue lo único que salió de su boca. Finalmente ella levantó los brazos, y los puso en el pecho de él. Parecía que solo quería comprobar si era real. Al tocarlo, empezó a derramar lágrimas. 

Él la apartó levemente para poner sus manos en los ojos de la chica y secarle las lágrimas. Detestaba verla llorar, pero sabía que esa vez era por su culpa. "No llores por favor". Articuló suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando como esperando algo. Notó como ella le empezaba a rodear el cuello con sus brazos. Él se le acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez. 

Sus ojos se encontraron y se separaron. Aun no se acababa de creer que se hubieran besado sin siquiera decirse algo. Ella por fin reaccionó al separarse un poco.

-Shaoran... no sabes como te he echado de menos... –decía mientras se apretujaba contra su pecho

-Siento haber tardado tanto en volver... pero no me lo permitían –dijo un poco avergonzado mientras le cogía la mano

-Y cuanto tiempo te quedarás? 

-Solo 3 días... ya que el lunes tengo que estar de vuelta –dijo amargado 

-Solo 3!!?? –su voz sonaba entristecida

-Lo siento Sakura... pero no es mi decisión... –empezaron a caminar- Hasta me sorprendió que me dejaran venir estos 3 días... 

-Bueno... lo importante es que ahora podemos estar juntos... –se apretó un poco contra el brazo de él

Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa

quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas

quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida

quisiera ser el sueño que jamás compartirías

y el jardín de tu alegría en la fiesta de tu piel

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el ruido que emitía el teléfono al sonar. "Quizá será ella", se dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la puerta. Oyó que alguien contestaba. Esperaba que lo llamaran para que respondiera al teléfono, pero no resultó ser para él. 

Regresó a la ventana donde estaba sentado y miró afuera. Daba al jardín interior y particular para él (ya que la habitación en la que se encontraba era un anexo a la casa principal con un jardín que solo daba a la propia habitación), justo en el centro se veía un enorme árbol de sakura. Lo había plantado él, para recordarla en los momentos en los que no estaban juntos. Ya era primavera, por lo que el árbol estaba en flor. Algunos de los pétalos ya habían empezado a caer, y el suelo normalmente verde, se había convertido en una alfombra rosada.

Era ya de noche cuando ingresó de nuevo a su enorme dormitorio, aunque mas que una habitación parecía un apartamento particular. Miró de nuevo por la ventana, para seguidamente sentarse pesadamente en el sofá. Había sido un día agotador, con todas esas reuniones, pero como mínimo quedaba menos para que la pudiera volver a ver. Se vistió con el pijama, y se sentó en la gran cama que estaba en una especie de compartimiento, para que no se pudiera ver con solo entrar en la habitación. El teléfono personal que tenía al lado de la cama empezó a sonar. Ese numero solo lo conocían dos personas: él mismo y Sakura, por lo que se alegró al oírlo. Cogió el aparato y contestó con un simple "Sakura?". Se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea. Shaoran se tendió encima de la cama mientras cerraba los ojos y oía la dulce voz de su amada. Estuvieron hablando mucho rato. Parecía como si con solo escuchar su voz todos los males le desaparecieran. 

Colgó el teléfono con muchos ánimos, ya eran altas horas de la noche, pero parecía que ella le había dado una buena noticia, por la sonrisa que lucía su rostro. Le dolía no tenerla a su lado, pero solo debía esperar un tiempo. La ventana estaba entreabierta, y con la brisa nocturna, uno de los pétalos de sakura se adentró en la habitación hasta la cama y se posó al lado de Shaoran, pero él ya se había dormido. 

Son de esos besos que ni frío ni calor,

pero si son de tu boca,

también los quiero yo

Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, iba a ser un duro día de trabajo, sabía que no tendría ni un solo momento de descanso, se giró como esperando ver a alguien, pero no había nada, solo un pétalo de sakura en el cojín, sonrió al verlo. Fue como si sus energías se hubieran renovado. El levantarse ya no le constó tanto y muchos se sorprendieron al ver al jefe del concilio sonreír, cuando solía ser tan frío. Aunque en algún momento parecía ausente. 

La noche de nuevo llegó, pero esa vez, Sakura no había llamado. Sabía que estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo, y que no podría ponerse al teléfono, por lo que siempre era ella la que llamaba. Salió al jardín y se quedó viendo el árbol sakura. 

Solo habían pasado 4 meses desde que se había ido, pero su prima Mei Ling, había insistido tanto en ir a Japón de vacaciones. Sabía perfectamente que Sakura aun no le había dado ninguna respuesta a Shaoran. Él al principio se había negado, pero ante la insistencia de ella se vio obligado a ir.   Pero en verdad le alegró. Se sorprendió al chocar con ella en el parque de atracciones, además que le cogió la mano, su suave y cálida mano. 

En casa de Sakura, ella había intentado decirle algo, pero no había podido a causa de Cerberus una vez y de su hermano otra. Luego en el parque de atracciones, ella estaba preciosa, levemente sonrojada, le daba una dulzura especial a su rostro, esa vez también los interrumpieron, fue a causa de "The Void", pero gracias a eso, por fin se habían dado cuenta de que una carta descontrolada le estaba quitando las cartas a Sakura. Aun se enfadaba él mismo al recordar haberla hecho llorar de esa forma al decirle que si no había mas remedio que dar su mas preciado recuerdo, que lo hiciera. A él también le había dolido mucho, aunque en verdad no sabía cual era el recuerdo mas preciado para ella. 

En la obra de teatro, aunque a él no le gustaba actuar, con solo ver lo bonita que estaba Sakura, casi estaba satisfecho, además, por primera vez, bailó con ella. Aunque estuviesen actuando, cuando ella lo rechazó, se sintió herido. La intervención de la carta hizo que no pudieran terminar la obra. Tomoyo les dio los vestidos, realmente a ella todo lo quedaba perfecto. Después de la lucha, que nunca olvidaría al ser la última, la carta lo capturó, sintió frío al ser rodeado por esa aura maligna, además tampoco le había podido acabar de decir que se volvería a enamorar de ella. 

No sabía como pero al salir de esa especie de esfera negra, aun lo recordaba todo. Pero ella no lo sabía. Me dijo que era lo que sentía por mi, primero la miré incrédulo, pero feliz. Ella de nuevo empezó a llorar. Solo pude articular una frase "Yo también te quiero" y asentí con la cabeza. Sakura sonrió, era una de las sonrisas mas bellas que pudo haber visto en su corta vida, era la mas maravillosa!! De repente vio como cogió carrerilla y se lanzaba a sus brazos mientras gritaba "Te quiero tanto". Había intentado impedírselo, pero no le importó que lo hiciese. La recibió con los brazos totalmente abiertos y una sonrisa de enamorado imposible de borrar de su rostro. Aterrizó encima suyo y casi cayeron al suelo. Estaba tan feliz de que al final ella estuviese en sus brazos.

Se durmió pensando de nuevo en ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Quisiera ser sincero,

apuesto a que te pierdo

con esta frase solo pido tu perdón

por qué no escribo algo mejor. Ay yo no sé...

Era sábado, solo tenía que ir a una reunión y luego podría practicar un poco. La mañana pasó rápido. Por la tarde se encerró en su biblioteca particular, donde solía practicar su magia para crear nuevos conjuros o intentar desarrollar los otros. Pidió expresamente que por nada del mundo se le molestara, no quería ni recibir a nadie, ni contestar al teléfono. Estuvo encerrado allí hasta la noche. Salió muy cansado, y casi mecánicamente se fue hasta el baño de su habitación. Salió con los ojos casi cerrados, solo quería llegar a la cama y dormir un poco. Se sentó, miró el teléfono esperando que sonara, y poco después se tendió en la cama. No podía dormir. Quería hablar con ella. Necesitaba hacerlo. Pero por otra parte, no deseaba molestarla. Cerró los párpados y se giró hacia el lado de cama que estaba vacío. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y abrió de repente los ojos.  

Me has preguntado alguna vez, por preguntar

qué es lo que quiero,

por qué motivo he dibujado el aire

que jugaba a ser silencio.

Unos impresionantes y profundos ojos verdes lo estaban mirando fijamente. Abrió los suyos a mas no poder, lo había sorprendido mucho, le pareció que todo el cansancio que había acumulado hubiera desaparecido. Ella estaba allí acostada a su lado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa. 

-Te he echado mucho de menos –dijo Sakura apretándose con fuerza contra su pecho 

-Cuándo has llegado? –preguntó aun incrédulo que estuviera allí

-Solo hace un par de horas... pero como estabas en la biblioteca no he querido molestarte

-Pero si tu nunca molestas!! –dijo mientras miraba esos profundos ojos verdes

Ella le agradeció con un suave y dulce beso, que él aceptó y correspondió rápidamente. 

-Y como te ha ido en Florencia?

-Muy bien... aunque hubiera preferido que vinieras conmigo 

-A mi también me hubiera gustado venir... pero ya sabes que no puedo casi moverme de aquí... –dijo cerrando los ojos- aunque... te prometo que en el próximo viaje te acompañaré!!

-De verdad?? –sus ojos brillaron de alegría

-Si... me gusta estar contigo... y aunque me digan que no... pienso ir!! -sonrió

-Gracias cariño!! –lo besó de nuevo

-Porque no salimos al jardín? –dijo mientras la arrastraba suavemente

Salieron al jardín, y se sentaron debajo del cerezo. Hacía una noche muy bonita, con una gran luna llena que los iluminaba suavemente, mientras los rosáceos pétalos de sakura les ofrecían un precioso panorama. Sakura solo llevaba un camisón, pero el envolvente abrazo de Shaoran hacía que no tuviera frío. Él estaba recostado sobre el árbol, mientras que ella estaba sentada de espaldas a Shaoran, mientras los brazos de él pasaban uno por encima de su pecho y otro por debajo. 

Si en realidad te entiendo

o sólo nos queremos

Y si a la noche como a mí le duele tanto

desear de lejos.

Shaoran a sus 22 años, se veía fuerte y corpulento, pero delgado y a la vez muy alto. Su pelo seguía siendo tan rebelde como siempre, y llevaba el mismo corte que cuando niño. Su mirada se había dulcificado con los que amaba, en especial con ella, pero con el resto de personas continuaba tan fría como siempre. Su carácter también había cambiado, Sakura había conseguido que el chico fuera mas dulce, cariñoso, amable... pero con las otras personas seguía siendo desconfiado, frío y muy introvertido, aunque también muy responsable. 

Se sentirá la sal,

las olas,

sentirá la arena

me da pena...

Se puso a pensar en Sakura, ella aun tenía 22 años, pero no faltaba mucho para su cumpleaños. Era muy bella, pero por eso era una estupenda modelo, la quería mucho pero a causa de su trabajo, tenía que viajar mucho y podían verse por cortos espacios de tiempo. Era alta, pero él aun le sacaba dos palmos de altura, su fino cuerpo era perfecto. Tenía una delicada cintura que podía envolver con solo uno de sus brazos. Su largo pelo, le llegaba a mas de la mitad de la espalda y era tan fino y sedoso que casi siempre acababa jugueteando con él. Su carácter casi no había cambiado con el paso de los años, su ingenuidad seguía siendo la de siempre, pero en el trabajo había desarrollado un sexto sentido, por lo que nunca la engañaban. Era dulce, cariñosa, tan buena, y siempre preocupada por los demás... Realmente la quería demasiado. 

-Sabes una cosa... –dijo ella

-Dime –abrió los ojos

-Te quiero mucho –susurró entre tanto se giraba para quedar frente a él

-Yo también te amo –mientras cogía el fino rostro de la chica y lo besaba con amor 

Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa

quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas

quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida

quisiera ser el sueño que jamás compartirías

y el jardín de tu alegría en la fiesta de tu piel.

Ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pijama de Shaoran mientras él hacía que las delicadas tiras del camisón de Sakura empezaran a deslizarse gradualmente por su pálida piel. En poco tiempo quedaron desnudos. 

Después de llevar su amor y pasión al "límite", se separaron, y Sakura se durmió en los brazos del chico. Él la envolvió con su pijama y con cuidado la llevó entre sus brazos, para entrar de nuevo a la habitación, y dejarla descansar en la cama. Él se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó haciendo que sus cuerpos aun desnudos se tocaran de nuevo.    

Lentamente abrió los ojos, aun estaba en la cama, y a su lado, Sakura continuaba durmiendo. Parecía una muñequita. Estaba muy tranquila, la consideraba un ángel, solo le faltaban las alas, pero eso no era un problema, ya que con sus cartas todo era posible. Pensó de nuevo que la quería demasiado, sonrió. Recordó de nuevo.

Son de esos besos que ni frío ni calor,

pero si son de tu boca,

también los quiero yo.

-Amo Shaoran, piden una audiencia con usted –dijo Wei con una inclinación

-Que sea rápido –contestó sin siquiera levantar la cabeza

-De acuerdo

Wei salió de la sala. Pocos momentos después llamaron a la puerta de la biblioteca en la que se encontraba.

-Pasa –dijo a modo de respuesta sin molestarse a levantar la cabeza– Siéntate por favor –hizo una pausa- Y bien?

Nadie contestaba. Shaoran estaba escribiendo una carta importante y no tenía todo el día. Dejó la pluma con la que escribía. Levantó la mirada. Quedó embobado ante la belleza de la chica que estaba contemplando. Ella tenía la cabeza baja, por lo que sus ojos no estaban visibles. Shaoran se levantó. 

-Señor jefe del concilio –dijo levantándose ella- Señor Li... 

-S... Sa... –tartamudeaba

-Es que ya no me reconoce –levantó la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura

-Sa... Sakura –al final pudo articular una palabra entera

Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa

quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas

quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida

quisiera ser el sueño que jamás compartirías

y el jardín de tu alegría en la fiesta de tu piel

Ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Entonces ya tenían 17 años. Shaoran ya era jefe del concilio y además ya le sacaba un palmo de altura a Sakura (^^U).

-Cuando... como... porque... –no sabía muy bien que preguntar primero

-Hace 3 horas... en avión... porque te quiero... –dijo sonriendo

-Pero... porque no me has dicho que venías... hubiera venido a esperarte al aeropuerto... –se paró a pensar- pero... has venido sola?

-No... con Tomoyo, pero ella se ha quedado en el hotel con las maletas –se apretó contra su pecho.

-Y cuanto tiempo os quedareis?

-Todo este mes... ahora que estamos de vacaciones

-Pues... tenéis que quedaros aquí en mi casa... 

-Pero...

-No puedo permitir que os estéis en un hotel... cuando en mi casa estaré mucho mas tranquilo....

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, en que hotel está Tomoyo?

-En... en... el Ritz

-De acuerdo ahora mismo mando un coche para que recoja a Tomoyo y a las maletas y las traiga aquí!! –dijo saliendo de la habitación

Sakura no había podido negarse. Shaoran era difícil de contradecir. Ya era muy autoritario, pero a la vez había sido cariñoso. Pocos momentos depuse el joven jefe entró de nuevo en la habitación.

-Ya está... el coche ya esta en camino 

-Esto... de verdad que no hacía falta que te tomaras tantas molestias –dijo un poco sonrojada, cosa que hizo gracia a Shaoran

-Es toda una alegría que estés aquí –dijo sonriendo

-Esto... mejor te dejo para que termines tus asuntos –ya se dirigía a la puerta

-Espera Sakura –dijo mientras la agarraba de una mano y la atraía hacia él 

-S... si?? –dijo con voz nerviosa y un poco ruborizada

Shaoran la envolvió con sus brazos, la verdad es que aun no comprendía como había aguantado tanto tiempo en esa sala, con ella, sin abrazarla. Ella correspondió con una sonrisa, que él pudo notar. 

Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa

quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas

quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida.

Si quieres ser el aire, yo te invito niña a mi camisa,

mi camisa de tu alegría y la fiesta de tu piel, no, no, no

-Shaoran... ya estás despierto? –susurró ella abriendo pesadamente los ojos

Él "despertó" de su sueño, y la miró con ternura. Poco después la abrazaba, y le daba un beso en la frente. 

-Si quieres aun puedes dormir un poco mas... aun es temprano –sonrió

-Prefiero estar contigo –mientras le acariciaba el pelo

Él la besó de nuevo. El aroma de la mañana entraba con suavidad a la habitación, mientras los pétalos de sakura continuaban cayendo. No debían ser mas de las 8 de la mañana, pero al ser domingo ninguno de los dos debía cumplir ninguna obligación. 

-Bueno... voy a la ducha... y luego desayunamos, si? –dijo ella sonriendo, mientras salía de la cama, y se vestía con una bata de seda, así tapaba su cuerpo aun desnudo. 

-De acuerdo –sonrió

Sakura se dirigió al baño que tenían en la misma habitación. Sonrió de nuevo a Shaoran antes de entrar. El sonido del agua al caer se dejó oír en la habitación. Shaoran volvió a recordar el mes en que Sakura se quedó en su casa. 

Sakura y Tomoyo ya llevaban 15 días en la casa de los Li. Shaoran había estado muy atento, además de un poco distraído en las reuniones del consejo. Su madre le había recordado muchas veces (todas) sus obligaciones. Él se había sonrojado al recordarlo... aun no sabía si sería capaz de decírselo. 

-Shaoran... cariño... que es lo que te pasa hoy? –preguntó ella preocupada

-Eh? –volvió a la realidad- Yo... bueno, estaba recordando... –sonrió- Ya me toca usar la ducha?

Ella solo asintió, mientras se tocaba con la mano el pelo aun mojado. Su cara le indicó que estaba un poco confundida, siempre le había hecho gracia esa carita que ponía cuando no comprendía. Entró en la ducha. El agua le mojó el pelo con suavidad. En poco tiempo salió, para encontrarse el desayuno en la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la habitación. 

-El desayuno ya está listo Shaoran –dijo ella terminando de poner las dos pequeñas tazas

-Gracias –sonrió y se sentó en la silla- Esta vez cuanto tiempo has estado fuera? Dos? Tres semanas?

-Mmmm... –puso el dedo en su barbilla de forma graciosa y lo miró- Creo que han sido 3 semanas... 

-Tan poco? La verdad es que se me ha hecho eterno esperarte esta vez... no es que las otras no lo hiciera... pero...

-Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos, y lo sabes... –sorbió un poco del zumo que había en el vaso y luego sonrió- Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta? Hoy no tienes ninguna reunión verdad?

-Me encantaría –dijo mientras acariciaba la mano de Sakura

-Terminamos de desayunar, me visto y luego nos vamos, si?

Shaoran solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Desayunaron placidamente mientras hablaban del viaje de Sakura a Italia, y de los asuntos del consejo, que como una de las hechiceras mas poderosas, Sakura debía conocer. Los dos recogieron la mesa, y después mientras Sakura se cambiaba, Shaoran se acercó al árbol sakura.

Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa

quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas

quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida.

Si quieres ser el aire, yo te invito niña a mi camisa,

mi camisa de tu alegría y la fiesta de tu piel, no, no, no

-Sa... Sa... Sakura... –tartamudeaba

-Si? Dime... –le cogió la mano

-No... no se si esto... te parecerá... un poco... muy precipitado... pero...

-A que te refieres? –su voz denotaba curiosidad

Se levantó haciendo que ella también lo hiciera. Le pasó la mano por el cabello, y la besó en el pelo. Se separó de ella y se dirigió al escritorio que estaba detrás de Sakura. Ella no se movió. Shaoran abrió un cajón con lentitud, se paró un momento. Agarró algo y cerró de nuevo el compartimiento. Abrió el pequeño cofrecillo y contempló su interior. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se giró hacia Sakura. Dio cuatro pasos y se paró ante su espalda.

-Sakura... verás...  –dio la vuelta a Sakura y la miró a los ojos

Le cogió una de las manos entre las suyas, y la besó con suavidad. Luego la abrazó. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Por una parte por su madre, pero por otra... mucho mas importante... porque era su verdadero amor, porque la necesitaba, porque no quería separarse nunca de ella, porque quería vivir siempre con ella... porque la amaba. Por eso se armó de valor y empezó a hablar. 

-Sa... sabes que yo nunca permitiría que nada malo te pasara... sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi y que sin ti nada podría hacer yo... –vio que los ojos de Sakura estaban palpitantes- Sabes que no quiero que nos separemos...  –un pequeño silencio- sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón... por eso... por eso –sentía como las palabras se le habían atascado en la garganta, pero debía preguntárselo- por eso... me gustaría... me gustaría que nos casáramos

Shaoran vio que los ojos de Sakura empezaban a brillar con intensidad. Sabía que ella también le quería... pero a lo mejor se había precipitado un poco al pedírselo. 

-Si... –dijo ella casi en un suspiro apenas audible- Si, si quiero

Ambos se acercaron para besarse. Al separarse, Shaoran puso la mano en su bolsillo y tomando la mano de Sakura con cuidado le colocó un anillo de oro blanco. Ella se sorprendió, él lo notó, y la abrazó de nuevo. 

Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa

quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas

quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida

quisiera ser el sueño que jamás compartirías

y el jardín de tu alegría en la fiesta de tu piel.

Shaoran notó unos suaves brazos que se ponían encima de su espalda. Abrió los ojos y se giró para abrazar con amor a Sakura. Los pétalos de sakura continuaban cayendo sin cesar, dando un bello espectáculo a la enamorada pareja.

-Recuerdas cuando plantamos este árbol? –preguntó él, mientras se giraba hacia el árbol 

-Claro... fue, cuando nos "mudamos" a vivir aquí –dijo sonriendo- Aunque sea un anexo a tu casa, es como si estuviéramos viviendo solos –sonrió

-Fue el mismo día que nos casamos –tocó el árbol, mientras que con la otra mano rodeaba la delicada cintura de su esposa

-Es verdad –dijo con dulzura mientras miraba el anillo en su dedo- Además... será el mismo que nuestro hijo vera cuando mire por la ventana 

Shaoran la miro atónito. Aun no asimilaba lo dicho por Sakura, pero su sonrisa, le indicaba que había oído bien. 

-Estás... 

-Estamos... esperando un hijo... –amplió su sonrisa- si, estoy embarazada 

****FIN****

Biieeeeeeeennnnnnnn!!!! Terminé!!!! ^O^

No me costó demasiado pensar la idea, pero la verdad es que escribirla me ha encantado!! Aunque también debo admitir que alguna de las partes me costó un esfuerzo tremendo ^^UUUUUUU... pero estoy feliz de poderla leer terminada.

Pero bueno... supongo que se ve claro que trata de los pensamientos de Shaoran cuando Sakura no está... o hasta cuando ella está ^^UU... Si os habéis fijado, no he puesto ni un solo pensamiento de Sakura... ya que este es un fic dedicado especialmente a Shaoran!!

Por cierto la canción es "Quisiera Ser..." de "Alejandro Sanz" de su álbum "El Alma Al Aire"... es que me gusta mucho esta canción y creí que sería una buena canción de fondo para el fic... Gracias a Aida, por el Cd ^*^ (aunque dudo que lea esto -_-UU)

Este es mi primer Songfic... no se como me habrá salido... pero espero que bien ^^UUU

Por cierto doy las gracias especialmente a Maica (por darme ánimos... e insistirme que continuara escribiendo ^*^ un beso!!), a Kina (a quien quiero mucho!! Además es mi sobrinita :P jejeje), Zubasa y Sam (por aguantar mis tardanzas con los mails -_-UU) y a los que siempre olvido, que son muchos ^^UU (Mikki, Esther, Asuka, Merlín, Manami, Sarai... )

Creo que ya basta de charlas!! Solo espero que de verdad os haya gustado el fic... y ya sabéis que vuestros comentarios me los podéis enviar a: silverstar@navegalia.com

Muchos Besos!! ^*^ 


End file.
